Touch sensitive devices, such as touch screen devices, are becoming increasingly prevalent in the marketplace. These touch sensitive devices offer a touch sensitive surface that can detect the presence and position of touch input opening up the possibility of new ways to interact with electronic devices. As one example, the popularity of recent touch screen devices, such as iPad from APPLE®, means that touch screen devices can be found among many family households. At the same time, physical toys remain a staple of kids, with collectible figures serving as a bedrock for imaginative toy play in the form of interaction between the figures as well as the larger environment. In this context, it would be desirable to provide new technologies, which can enhance the interactive experience between touch screen devices and objects, such as toys.